A Sundae Bet
by ComingTempest
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are bored so they decide to make icecream sundaes. Taichi bets Yamato that his will be bigger, and loser becomes the others slave. Yamato aggrees but, Taichi has a strange way of winning. Oneshot. Taito Yaoi. Lemon. MAKE SURE YOU READ TH


**HERE IT IS! Not only my first Taito lemon, my first lemon ever,**

**_BE WARNED!THIS INVOLVES YAOI, AKA GUYxGUY STUFF AND MATERIAL NOT APPROPRIATE TO CHILDREN! LEMON SLASH SMUT WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT, JUST BE WARNED!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and never will. If I did I would make them announce Taichi and Yama as a couple and have an entire manga series about that. :)

"Hey Yamato, you bored?" Inquired a 15 year old Taichi Yagami. Yamato Ishida looked up form his current position face down on the couch.

"No... what gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically. Taichi snickered.

"Well, sarcasm aside, you wanna make sundaes?" Taichi asked. Yamato thought it over for a second.

"Hmmm... yeah sure why not." So the two teenage boys got up and went into Taichi's kitchen.

"Lets see here... ice cream... chocolate syrup, caramel... whipped cream, sprinkles... chocolate chips... and a bowl of cherries... all set..." and so the boys got to work. Every now and then Taichi would glance at Yamato. Yamato blinked his ice blue ices trying to ignore it. But it soon became very aggravating.

"What is it?" he asked. Taichi smirked, an idea coming to mind,

"I just wanted to see who could make the bigger sundae." Yamato snorted.

"Hello? Whose the cook here? It would be me." Now it was Taichi's turn to snort.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh Yeah?"

"YES!" cried Yamato. Taichi stared at him.

"Dude, way to totally ruin the moment. Anyways, I'll make a bet with you..." Yamato eyed him suspiciously. Taichi's bets usually ended up to no good.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

"Whoever makes the biggest ice-cream wins. The other is the eternal slave to that person for a week." Yamato, ignoring the fact that Taichi contradicted himself, rolled his eyes. Still, the idea appealed to him.

"Does that mean I can make you do my chores?" Taichi nodded, Yamato, who had an abundance of chores to do every day, thought it was a good bet. "Dude you are so on." Taichi's eyes glinted in that evil way he had and he smiled.

"Lets get to work." They started shoveling scoops of ice-cream onto their bowls. Yamato, having made ice cream lot more than Taichi, was already pouring syrup on his when Taichi was only on the second scoop. Getting frustrated, Taichi took the caramel squeezer and blasted it at Yamato.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried. Taichi just smiled.

"Didn't want you to win." Yamato's face turned bright red.

"BUT I'M COVERED IN CARAMEL!" he yelled. Taichi smirked.

"Let me clean some of it off for you." he said, and leaned over and kissed Yamato on the lips. Licking Yamato's lips he cleaned all of the caramel off. "Mmm... sweet..." he said. Yamato just stared. "What? You want to be cleaned off more?" asked Taichi. Yamato still just stared, so Taichi leaned over and started sucking on his ear, moving down to his neck. Yamato moaned.

"Aaaahhh... Taichi...", still sucking the caramel off the blond, made a mental smirk. He grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured it down the other boy's shirt.

"Better clean that up too!" he said and slowly began to remove Yamato's shirt. Staring at the boy's pale skin, covered in the rich syrup, the thought 'Delicious' crossed Taichi's mind. He started sucking from the neck, but then moved down to Yamato's chest. Tai slowly made his way to the nipples, tracing his tongue for the space in between, before he finally actually starting suck on Yamato's nipples. He would move his tongue around it. He bit on it, nipped it. Yamato lay moaning on the floor. Trying to figure out if he liked what was happening or not. A part of him kept saying, _'This is wrong! It's with your best friend! A GUY! You have to stop him right now!' _and another more ferocious part was yelling, _'MORE! MORE!'_ Taichi stopped with Yamato's nipples and kept planting butterfly kisses down Yamato's tummy. Finally, he got to the pants line. Tai thought for a moment... _'Hmmmmm..." _he took the can of whipped cream and spritzed it in Yamato's mouth.

"I think i should clean that up too!" he said. He pulled Yamato into another kiss, this time though, his tongue got a bit of exercise. The two tongues danced a hot hokie pokie, pushing at each other viciously. Taichi succeeded in pushing Yamato down to the floor again. He broke away from the kiss and started slowly unbuttoning Yamato's jeans.

"Tai- wh- what are you doing?" asked Yamato who had finally found his voice. Taichi just ginned. Yamato was now only in his boxers. Taichi pushed Yamato, who had sat up with fright, back onto the floor and brought down the tin of ice cream. He took one scoop, and let it plop on Yamato's chest. Yamato yelled. "COLD! WHAT THE HE-" he screamed but was caught off with another scoop, and another, and another. and then Taichi grabbed the contents of Yamato's dish and dumped it on him. Yamato felt cold and suddenly very angry. He couldn't get up though, because Tai was now pinning him to the floor.

"Don't worry Yama..." he purred. And he slowly, began to remove Yamato's boxers. Yamato's face turned beat red. Taichi licked his lips with anticipation when he saw Yamato's arousal. "Wow Yama, your having some fun huh?" he asked. Yamato stared. Taichi cupped one hand around Yamato's manhood, making him gasp. He began to pump his hand up and down. Making Yamato kick his leg.

"Ta- TAICHI!" he called, but Taichi silenced him with another rough kiss. Yamato was now totally subdued. The beast inside him had been released. He tried taking off Taichi's shirt, but since Taichi's hands were currently busy, he couldn't. Finally, mustering all of his strength, he managed to rip it off. Super Human Yamato. He began sucking at Taichi's neck. If you had been a spectator (A/N: My favorite two bishies making kinky love? Count me in!) you would have found this an incredibly awkward position. Finally, Taichi ripped away from Yamato's grip and was about to dip the tip of Yamato's cock in his mouth when he smirked. Again.

"It doesn't look sweet enough... hmmm... I think it needs some chocolate syrup!" he said and grabbed the squitter. He squirted it down the full length of Yamato's member, making him gasp, and then put it exactly on the tip. Yamato looked at him.

"Tai..." but it was too late. Tai had taken it into his mouth "CHI!" he cried the last syllable, digging his hands into Taichi's overly tall hair. Tai mentally grinned and grabbed more of Yamato into his mouth. Yamato's eyes were closed with stinging tears.

"HARDER!" he cried. Taichi complied, sucking with all of his might. "Tai... I think I'm going to..." a distinctly different taste than chocolate syrup flooded Tai's mouth.

_'Yamato tastes... even better than the syrup! I should put this on the ice-cream!'_ though Taichi happily. Finally he stopped sucking and went back to kissing Yamato. Yamato was tearing away at Taichi's pants, but it was hard because Taichi still wouldn't let him sit up. Finally, Yamato had them removed. And the boxers followed suit. Taichi positioned himself under Yamato. Able to reach in, without turning Yamato over. He looked at his best friend, lover now, who he was about to lose his virginity too.

"Yamato, I know I pushed you, but are you sure you want to do this."

"Just fuck me already." Taichi raised his eyes, surprised with Yamato's language, but, using the ice-cream, which was not so cold now, as lubricant (A/N: Don't even ask me if that is possible) he gently prodded Yamato. Yamato's hips bucked up, and Taichi thrust into him. Yamato's beautiful blue eyes water up with pain. "Taichi! GO!" he said, and Taichi under stood. he pumped in and out of his blonde haired love, Yamato moaning his name the whole way. "TAICHI! AHHH! TAI! GAAAGHH!" until finally, they lay there, on the hard kitchen floor. And the thought passing through Yamato's mind was, _What was weird way to lose my virginity. In the kitchen, with my best friend, and with ice ream on top of me._' "Taichi, I love you."

"I love you too Yama." Taichi slowly, painfully stood up, but place his foot on top of Yamato next to the ice-cream so he couldn't move. "But, I still on the bet." Yamato blinked. Then he looked at the two dishes both were empty. And on him along with more scoop and continents. "Someone is going to have to be my slave for a week... but now..." Taichi said pulling Yamato off the floor. "What do you say we take a shower?" asked Taichi with a wink. Yamato smiled and they raced each other to the bathroom.

The End

**Yes, I know, I am a perverted freak. But you love me anyways. If your a perverted yaoi hentai loving freak like me, I'm sorry if this wasn't that good. It was my first lemon :S So I hope it was ok. **


End file.
